


Candy Heart Messages

by ChexNix



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, idk - Freeform, maomaosvalentines2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChexNix/pseuds/ChexNix
Summary: It's a special day in Pure Heart Valley but of course there's a fat misunderstanding and communication's been thrown out the window.
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Candy Heart Messages

Mao Mao has trouble expressing himself and that's always a problem, especially in relationships. Communication is key in order to make a relationship work, no communications means misunderstandings and absolute trouble ahead. Saying little things like 'I love you' to his partner, or anyone really, never came naturally. They know he loves them, right? Badgerclops doesn't need too many reminders a day, correct? Mao shows his affection in different ways like making his favorite snackes, even if he personally thinks some of them are disgusting. He... He holds his hand sometimes? And... what else does he do? Does he really need to do anything more? What else could someone want? He;s always been confused by the concept of romance and dating but c'mon, he's not doing too bad. Though, Badgerclops has seemed a little distant recently. Could it be Mao Maos fault? He must've said something wrong, held his hand at the wrong time. Maybe he has food poisoning? 

"Psh. Please."

He laughed to himself. Of course it can't be Mao Maos fault. He shows his affection and Badgerclops knows he cares about him. Besides, if there was a problem you'd think it would've been vocalized by now. Sitting out in the dojo always brought up deep thought topics to the heroes mind. This one was occurring more often recently which might actually be a bad sign? Maybe he IS messing up and Badgerclops isn't saying anything because he thinks Mao Mao can read minds? Ohm\, come on, they've already had a talk about that. To make sure everything's going just as well as he thinks it is Mao can go check with his partner. Just casually ask him or something like that. It's not too much to worry about, there's gotta be tons of couples who have moments like this, small misunderstandings that can be easily fixed with conversation. It'll be fine. Mao walks out of the dojo and into the house, Badgerclops is on the couch playing video games. Usually he can tell his partner's mood based on the game. Usually he can tell his partner's mood based on the game. Stupid boring little games like that chores one he plays are when he's just trying to pass time or is actually bored, he wants to get things done but the best he can do is it and play those games. Games like Doorbell Danglers are for when he's feeling competitive and confident, they help boost his ego since he wins all the time. Violent games are for when he's in a bad mood and irritated. This happens to be one of those bad days apparently.

The hero slinked into the room and couldn't figure out how to seem natural, he was trying but it definitely looks wrong. He sat next to Badgerclops and watched the game for a moment, a lot of shooting and explosions. It hurts his eyes. Mao began looking around the room, he's noticing some dust building up. Badgerclops was supposed to dust today. The silence felt like it was going on forever but Mao couldn't think of a good lead to the conversation they needed to have. There were a few attempts but the farthest he got was opening his mouth just to close it and think again. He has to be careful with his words, saying the wrong thing when Badgerclops was already upset was just a downhill ride to crying and possible yelling, no one wants that so he has to be delicate. As he fidgeted with his gloves and cape he began thinking the conversation through. He'll ask what's up or why he's upset, Badgerclops tells him, they talk it out, and then everything's okay! No more angry badger and no more anxiety. He'll wait until he doesn't seem so busy, he's got a lot of shooting to do at the moment. 

"What's up, Mao?"

Mao Mao perked up and was brought right back to reality. It could him off guard and all he could do was stammer. 

"You've been sitting there in silence for, like, ten minutes "

Badgerclops' tone sounded different than usual, upset and irritated. He hated when he gets that time from someone he cares so much about.

"I'm uh, I came to, um… I noticed… no uh. You've been distant…?"

Badgerclops sighed and set the controller down, the match was over.

"Yeah, I guess I have been."

Mao Mao couldn't remember what he was supposed to say here. It's not going how he planned.

"Do you… would you like to talk about it?"

"I know you don't really know a lot about, like, romance or whatever but I guess I just expected something different?"

The smaller hero's heart dropped, what does he mean by that? Is Mao Mao not the partner he expected? What's he been doing wrong??

"And I'm not talking about how you show affection or anything. I pick up on the things you do, you know, I just… thought today would've been special or something."

Relief but not really. Mao couldn't figure out what he was hinting at. Why can't people just say what they mean, does it always have to be this confusing? What was today, their anniversary? It's not because it's later this year. Suddenly a memory pushed it's way through, Adorabat was talking about needing supplies and candy for school earlier this week, what was it for though? OH it's that stupid little Sweetie Pie thing with the hearts and candy and whatever. Appreciate What You Have Day or something. Was Badgerclops expecting Mao to do something for today? They never talked about it.

"I know it's kind of stupid to expect you to suddenly change and celebrate a weird Sweetie Pie thing but. I don't know, man. I thought it could be a chance to talk about our feelings and express it. Or something. Here."

Badgerclops handed Mao Mao a card and stood up.

"I made you a card for today."

His co-hero walked into the kitchen to get a snack. Mao Mao looked at the card, made of red construction paper. Hearts were all over the front, a Sweetie Pie thing of course. He opened it and discovered a cute drawing of their little family. Mao Mao himself, Badgerclops, and Adorabat all hugging. A sweet little note on the right hand side. 'I'm lucky I found you' written in simple but familiar handwriting. A feeling spread through Mao Maos body, he's been able to identify it as a comforting warmth, he gets it when Badgerclops is around him or says something sweet. But there's another feeling hiding behind that nice one, he can't identify it quickly at first but finally recognizes it's ugly mug. It's the feeling he always gets after trying to impress his dad but failing. He feels like he failed Badgerclops. His heart sunk again, he didn't really pay much attention to the conversation about what day it is. Adorabat was explaining it was a day to how those you care about just how much you cherish them. Well, something like that. Mao stood and thought about how he could make it up to his partner. What could possibly be good enough for him? Badgerclops means everything to Mao Mao, he can't simply put that into a little gift, can he? He's got an idea. The hero runs out the door in a hurry, if this doesn't work then he'll try something else.

Badgerclops heard the front door open and shut from the kitchen and sighed. He knows Map Mao isn't one to run from his problems but what else could he be doing? Badgerclops appreciates the hand holding and occasional beignets of course, they help let him know Mao thinks about him but today was kind of deep. He's never really been able to express how thankful he is for having met Mao Mao and kind of figured he'd also take the opportunity to show Badgerclops he cares in some other way. It's a bit selfish but he was kind of hoping for something like a card or whatever. Maybe he should've at least hinted to Mao Mao he wanted to participate in this Sweetie Pie thing today. He might've not got the hints but at least he would've tried. Maybe he should apologize, it's not Maos fault for not thinking about doing this Sweetie Pie holiday. Badgerclops shoved the last of his 'I'm upset' sandwich into his mouth and ran outside. Mao took the aerocycle so he'll just use his blaster. 

Once he landed in town square he was surrounded by hearts and Sweetie Pies who were pretty loud and bustling around trying to get things for their loved ones. Badgerclops stepped through and over as many village as he could in search for his partner but he wasn't really getting anywhere. He decided to either pick up and move the Sweetie Pies who get in his way or just push them. It's all for a good cause and besides he's saying he's sorry each time. After searching around for what felt like forever he couldn't find Mao Mao anywhere. He has to be here, where else would he go? Suddenly he remembers how he and his little kitty hero set up GPS in case they got separated or something so be activated the system in his arm. 

**_'GPS: Find Mao Mao Mao has activated. Go straight for five feet then turn left.'_ **

Following the instructions given from his robo arm Badgerclops makes his way through the town, he ends up in the farmers market area. Farmers market? Why's Mao here? Badgerclops actually went grocery shopping yesterday, did he forget something? Soon he sees the cat hero at one of the stalls, it's a temporary one just for today. 'Candy Hearts' is what the sign read, why's he at the candy hearts stall? Is he actually getting some for… 

"Oh Badgerclops, you're here."

"Yeah, I wanted to find you and say sorry because, like, it's not your fault. I should've talked to you about today and what you wanted to do but instead I kept my mouth shut and waited for a surprise. I shouldn't have-"

"Actually…"

Mao Mao held up a little heart shaped container wrapped in a velvet red bow. Badgerclops stared at it because wow what a sight, he's taking a mental picture because it's not often Mao Maos handing him a pretty heart shaped box and especially in such a romantic situation. The sun's going down already and the lights hitting his partner just right. Before the silence got awkward Badgerclops gently took the box from Mao, looking at it then looking at him. 

"Hurry before we have to pick up Adorabat."

Badgerclops opened the box and was delighted with a bunch of cute candy hearts with messages on them! Some said what he assumed where generic lines like ‘be mine’ and stuff but there were a few with cute personal messages on them like ‘<3 my clops’. The badger got teary eyed and looked to his co-hero with a wobbly smile. He really couldn’t ask for anything more. They hugged and were holding up the line for the stall but of course Mao Mao didn’t care, he was having a sincere moment with his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> If ao3 doesn't show the text I'm actually going to explode, if its there ty for reading :))


End file.
